Victims Of Ourselves
by BlueRose22
Summary: She didn't plan on falling in love. Especially not with him. She knew his reputation, he warned her.. Yet, she was willing to take a chance, she didn't know that it would cost her life. DRACO/OC
1. Prologue

**Warning: This is rated M because it is dark. The following included in this.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related in this. The only thing I own is Arcadia. This goes for the rest of the story as well. I hate rewriting that over and over.**

**This is only the prologue, the story will not be continued from here. It will start before that. **

* * *

><p>He stared at me, his eyes emotionless.<p>

"I warned you." My eyes flickered to the snake like man behind him, anger filling my veins. I didn't bother to wipe the blood coming from my nose. I looked at my friends that stood there horrified. They were being introduced into this insanity, and I was the show.

All it took was time. A year for me to fall for him. And two years for me to be in this situation.

I met his silver eyes again with hatred.

"Do it then." He looked sad, desperate, and unsure for a moment. He looked at the snake behind him. With a nod, my fate was decided. I put a hand over my stomach, my love raised his wand and opened his mouth.

"Avada-"

"Wait!" The snake cut him off, his eyes landed on my stomach, "You.." His eyes narrowed, "Everyone leave them." All the Death Eaters walked out. My sister cast a worried look at me, then her husband grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Voldemort looked at me, "These are your last moments, I'd chose wisely what you say." He left too and only my love was left.

He flinched when our eyes met. Emerald to silver. The House colors.

"Ari-"

"Don't." Both my hands were on my stomach, "Drake," His eyes landed on my hands, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." His eyes met mine, they were filled with unshed tears now. I stood up and a walked to him, "I will always love you." I kissed his lips softly. He pulled back.

"No.. No! You can't do this Aria! I warned you not to get attached! I told you to hate me! But you didn't listen!" Tears were falling down his cheeks, "You never listen! You're too stubborn to! Look where that's gotten you!" I just stared at him. It saddened me to see him like this. His hair was everywhere, his clothes looked slept in, his eyes swollen with tears falling, he didn't look like himself. He raised his wand, angry this time, ready to strike, "I warned you!"

There was nothing I could say. If he didn't kill me, he would be killed. I rather sacrifice myself, that's what love is. When you rather have them alive and happy, than you.

Draco fell down onto the floor, his wand landing near my feet. I walked over to him, knelt down, and whispered in his ear, "I love you." I stood up and walked over to his wand. With a sigh I picked it up, then looked at Draco one last time, "Goodbye Draco." His eyes met mine, I didn't bother to wipe away the tear that fell. I pointed the wand at my heart.

"Ari, No!" He stood up running towards me.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

><p><strong>The job opportunity of a .. Beta type person is available. All that is required is to talk about the story, give me ideas and advice. You don't need to edit anything, unless you want to. <strong>

**Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it greatly. **


	2. Tracey Davis and Theo Nott

**"Love is not planned, it happens at the most spontaneous moments."**

**So this is where it all starts. **

* * *

><p>It had been an uneventful summer. My best friends Tracey and Theo were both traveling. My sister, Penny, was busy with school work and her own friends. I knew she was just trying to be kind when she invited me along, but I also knew she didn't want me going. That was Penny, she was too nice to say what she wanted. She was always trying to please everyone. Mother and Father included. She was in Ravenclaw, their old house, while I was in Slytherin. She was two years my elder, but everyone said we looked like twins. Other than our eyes. We were both slightly below average height, had an hourglass figure, inherited our father's wavy dark brown hair (hers was to her shoulders, as mine was to my waist), had perfect eyebrows and cheekbones, had full pink lips, and a straight nose. She had our mother's sky blue eyes, while I had our father's emerald eyes.<p>

"Arcadia!" No matter where you were in the manor, you could always hear my mother's screams. I dusted off my dress as I walked through our maze of a house. My mother had forced me into a dress this morning, then got our house elf Dolly to do my hair and hours later I was finally allowed to leave my room. My hair was up in a low bun, my makeup done to enhance my eyes, and a black dress that went to my feet with the sleeves ending at my elbows. It had white ruffles at the square top, and the ends. I still don't know why she insisted on me looking innocent. I was fifteen years old. Not five.

My mother smiled approvingly at how I looked, then turned to the guests. My mother was quite beautiful, she had long blonde curly hair that fell at her waist, vivid sky blue eyes, and a heart shaped face.

"Narcissa, this is my daughter Arcadia." A beautiful woman with aristocratic features, silver eyes and black/blonde hair smiled at me, "Arcadia, this is Lady Malfoy, and her son Draco Malfoy." I noticed the boy, or man, standing next to her. Yes, I had seen Draco in passing before-what Slytherin hasn't-but I never talked to him in school, or out. He was quite handsome though. His pale blonde hair was styled, his silver eyes calculating, and his body had filled out since our first year.

I gave a small curtsy to Mrs Malfoy, "Pleasure to meet you." She smiled approvingly.

"Oh Cecilia, she is darling! Where have you been hiding her all these years?" My mother looked at me with a nod.

"Oh Arcadia is always in her room studying," False, "She is quite studious, just like her sister Penelope." Of course she had to mention Penny. She always did, "I believe that Draco and Arcadia are in the same house together."

Mrs Malfoy raised her eyebrows, "A Ross? In Slytherin?" She looked at me, "The first." She smiled.

My mother took hold of the conversation again, "Yes, she'll be starting her fifth year." She put her hand on my shoulder, "We expect great things from her."

"What a coincidence," Mrs Malfoy looked at Draco fondly, "Draco is starting his fifth year as well."

My mother smiled, "Well Narcissa, why don't we go drink some tea while, Arcadia shows Draco the gardens?" Narcissa and her walked away, leaving me alone with Draco Malfoy.

I sighed, "Follow me." We walked outside and I decided to lead him to the gazebo.

"Where are you taking me?" It took awhile to get to the gazebo, you had to follow a stone path surrounded by trees.

"The gazebo." Was my reply to him. A few minutes later, we were there. Pure white in the middle of Emerald green, "Here it is." There were vines on the poles holding it. No one really came back here. It was in the corner of the gardens, very secluded, and perfect for a loner. As I sat down, Draco stood awkwardly.

"You're a Slytherin fifth year?" I nodded, "I've never talked to you."

I simply shrugged, "I usually talk to Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott."

A light flickered over Draco's head, "I recognize you now! Nott speaks of you and Davis sometimes." I gave a small wave.

"Yep, that'd be me. Arcadia Ross." He put his hands in his pockets.

"So is there anything to do around here? Besides looking at the gardens I mean." I gave him the Slytherin smirk.

"There is the miniature Quidditch Pitch." He smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" He gestured for me to lead the way.

* * *

><p>That was probably the highlight of my summer. Now here I was in a compartment on the bright red Hogwarts Express. My mother had already said goodbye, then started to tear up when she said goodbye to Penny. It was her last year at Hogwarts, of course mother was going to cry. She cried when it was Penny's first year. She didn't cry for me however. Just gave me a kiss on the cheek, wished me luck, said goodbye, then turned to Penny.<p>

Our father had already said goodbye last night. He had to leave early this morning for a business trip he had put off already to spend time with us. He was the one that got teary eyed for me. While Penny was determined to please both mother and father, I was still Daddy's girl, while she was Mommy's girl. It was how it always went. I love my sister, don't misinterpret, I do love her. She _is_ my sister. And when mother was ..., Penny practically raised me most of the time. She cared about me, always has. She was protective like an older brother, understanding like an older sister, and just there for me like any sibling should be. We did fight. I was a Slytherin, she was a Ravenclaw, do you think we wouldn't? She didn't approve of my house, and I didn't approve of her stuck up friends. But we were siblings, we always made up.

"Aria!" My friend Tracey stood smiling in the door way. She had blonde curly hair, a heart shaped face, twinkling brown eyes, and a body that made the guys drool. But she preferred to keep to herself. Which was pretty crazy. She wasn't girly, but she liked to make an impression. If that meant crazy clothes, she certainly made a big one. Right now she was wearing neon blue skinny jeans, black stilettos, a white shirt with neon paint splatter, a neon green tank top underneath and a neon blue blazer with the sleeves at her elbows. She had Prada sunglasses on top of her head, and her make up was done to only enhance her naturally beauty. She wore bangles, feather earrings, and layers of different necklaces. She was definitely unique, and she often set me up as her play doll. Sometimes I didn't mind, but when she tried to get me into a skirt (school skirt doesn't count), that's when I put my foot down.

"Tracey!" I hugged her with a smile, "How was your summer?" She slumped in the seat across from my own.

"Fabulous, tiring, sometimes boring. Honestly, you would think that Paris would have less creepy guys?" I smiled, "The shopping though, was amazing. I have a bag full of things I bought you. Don't protest! Its all I could do for ditching you. Paris was really beautiful though, the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre was magnificent. I loved seeing everything, maybe next time you can go with me. It was boring with just my parents, brother and his fiancee." She gave a disgusted look. She didn't like her brother's fiancee, but she had to deal with it and she knew that.

"Yeah, maybe next time I can go. Also I got you a present too, I saw it and thought of you so.." I handed her the small velvet box. She opened it and her face lit up.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged me again, "Its beautiful." She held it up to her ear, "What do you think?" It was a pair of white gold dangling angel wings. She saw it our last Hogsmeade trip, but at the time I couldn't buy it.

"They're totally you." She smiled and put them in her second hole. The compartment door opened and there was Theodore Nott. He was quite handsome, and sadly he knew it. He was tall, lean, had dark shaggy brown hair that was in his face, and had ocean blue eyes. He was the calmer one of us three, but was also the flirt. He protected us like an older brother though. He was a pretty simple person, which most his girlfriends found annoying. He was romantic, but simple romantic. Just being in the other person's presence was enough for him. He was wearing a white shirt that showed off his muscles from the summer, a pair of slouchy jeans, and black converses.

"Theo!" Tracey and I both hugged him.

"Hey girls." His voice was deep, and always made girls go weak at the knees, besides Tracey and I. We remember quite vividly the summer of his 'change', as he calls it. Squeaky voice, awkward stance, then suddenly when he came back to school all the girls loved him. It was insane.

He sat down next to Tracey, "Talking about your summers?"

Tracey smiled, "Of course. Paris was amazing!"

He smirked, "Did you actually go to the Louvre, or did you stay in the mall?" She hit his chest, "I'll take that as both." She blushed.

I found myself as the happy medium between the two. I was simple, but had a crazy streak. I was quiet, and sometimes loud. But they were my best friends, and they loved me for who I am. Which involved the good and the bad.

"How was your summer Aria?" Tracey asked. I simply shrugged.

"Not nearly as interesting as Paris or Greece." Theo smirked.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Pardon?" Tracey stared at the two of us.

"I heard from a certain blonde boy in our year and house, that you two played Quidditch together at your house." Tracey looked at me with wide eyes.

"Draco Malfoy was at your house?"

Theo's smirk widened, "Not only that, but you schooled him at Quidditch." My eyes narrowed.

"What did he say?" I asked slowly.

Theo shrugged, "Nothing really. Simply came over to my house a few days ago and asked me if I knew you. I laughed and said Of course she's my best friend. Then he said that he went over there and you two played Quidditch. I smirked and asked him 'She beat you didn't she?' and he said yes."

Tracey looked at me for confirmation, "His mom came over with him, and my mum told me to take him for a tour of the gardens."

"Holy shit! Draco Malfoy came over to your house! He's the Slytherin Prince Aria! There is going to be so much gossip going around when people find out."

I simply shrugged, "It meant nothing. It was rather boring." Tracey nodded and let it go. Theo just smirked, "Let's play Exploding Snaps." And that's what we did, all the way to the castle. We waited quietly for the announcements to finish, then ate. We were being quiet, it came second nature to us. Well when Tracey wasn't making a splash, as she put it.

"Password is Morgana." A seventh year came up and told us. Morgana Le Fay, sorceress, extremely powerful, I believe we have a portrait of her in the Common Room.

"Aria, you look absolutely bored.." Tracey snapped me out of thoughts, "Have you been listening at all?"

I shrugged, "Not really." I looked across the hall. There was Penny. She seemed to know I was looking at her and her gaze went to me. She raised an eyebrow, her face twisting into concern. I shrugged, and with a nod she was back to speaking with her friends. I pushed away my food, "I'm not really hungry. Do you mind if I meet you back in the Common Room?" Tracey looked at me curiously, while Theo just nodded.

As soon as I entered the Common Room, I felt more at home. My friends and I were together again, and I was at Hogwarts. It felt like life was pieced together again. I didn't hate my real home, it just felt suffocating. My mother still hadn't gotten used to having a Slytherin daughter and was wary of me. For some reason it was like she didn't trust me. Yet, she was friends with Narcissa Malfoy. None the less, she still dragged me with her when she didn't want to shop by herself. She didn't like my fashion sense, and often took through the girly stores, as I call them. Here, that couldn't happen. Yes Tracey likes shopping but with her, I had fun.

I went up to the dorms and plopped onto my bed. One of the perks of being roomed with Tracey was that she always took the bed farthest from the door, closest to the window. Every year is split into two dorms for each gender. We've been sharing one since first year, while Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson had to share one room as well. I looked up on my nightstand.

There was a silver picture frame with Celtic interlace. Inside was a picture of my Grandmother and I. She was the only person that truly understood me. She never liked my mother though, and she found Penny annoying at times. But she adored me. Every time I was over she would make cookies, and we'd sit in her Blue Room enjoying each other's company. It was the one room in her house that had windows surrounding it, and was open and carefree.

I smiled at the picture. I had to be at least seven in the picture. I was in her lap, reading a book, while she smiled at the camera then turned back to the book. Her white hair was in her classic bun, and her emerald eyes lit up with contentment.

"Hey," I looked at the door, and Tracey stood there will a plate of chocolate cake, "You okay?" I shrugged. She came and sat on my bed, "I brought chocolate cake for you... But I think I might keep it for myself." I bolted up and took the cake. Tracey started laughing, "I thought that might work." I started eating, savoring every bite, "So is your Grandmother okay?"

I looked at her, swallowed down the cake, "Yeah. She's fine. I'm probably going to spend Christmas break at her house."

"No fancy ball this year?" Tracey smiled and nudged me.

"I don't know, nor care if there is one." Tracey nodded. Every year my parents had a ball to celebrate the Yule time, and it was absolutely miserable. For me at least. Penny had fun, but her friends were also there. While my friends weren't on the invitation list.

"Well, if you want to come save me," She smiled, "My brother is getting married December 27th." She handed me a fancy letter with my name on it. She nudged me to open it, and I did carefully. There was a card with white lace and yellow ribbon.

_Arcadia Ross  
>Please come celebrate the joining of Thomas Xavier Davis and Danielle Evelyn Chase<br>on December 27th at five o'clock at the Davis Estates.  
><em>_The reception will proceed at six.  
>Please send in your decision no later than November 27th.<br>_Signed._ Oliver and Eleanor Davis, parents of the groom._

"Wow." I put the invitation down, and picked up my cake again.

Tracey flopped down on the bed with a groan, "I know! Its terrible! She even had the audacity to ask me, if I wanted to be one of her bridesmaids!" I swallowed the piece I had just put in.

"Tracey, you_ are_ the groom's little sister." She opened her eyes to glare then closed them again.

"Not by choice! My mother overheard and agreed for me! I don't even want to go to the stupid wedding!"

I gave her a sympathetic smile, and held out the cake, "Cake?" She smiled, and took a bite, "Well at least she invited Theodore and I.. Right?"

Tracey nodded, "Yes. Theo is going. His whole family is invited! As well as the Greengrass, Zabini, and Malfoy families. Family ties," She muttered at my confused look, "Then all of her friends, and my brothers. Then family. She has a sister in seventh year named Claire Chase. Then two brothers that are in their sixth and fourth year named Conner and Jordan." She looked up at me, "Murder me." I shook my head, "Well at least you'll be there."

I gave out a small laugh, "You're making the wedding sound like your death."

"It will be!" Tracey sat up, "I swear if I hear one more thing about 'the wedding of the year'. I will die."

"Well if you do, you won't have to attend school tomorrow." Tracey rolled her eyes and got off my bed. I went to my trunk and took out my pajamas. Tracey had bought them for me last year that way I wouldn't have to wear the atrocious ones my mother buys me. I changed into the plaid green/black pajama pants, a big green t-shirt that said 'Touch me and I'll curse you', then put my hair in a messy bun. Tracey came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Goodnight Aria."

I yawned, "Night Tracey."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you got to see a bit of who Aria, or Arcadia, really is.<br>****I'm only saying this once, because otherwise I forget, I do not own Harry Potter. Anything familiar from it... Yeah I didn't write, I don't own it. ****I own Arcadia Ross, Penelope Ross and Mister and Mrs Ross. **

**I would love a review.. So.. Please, if you have stopped by and read Victims Of Ourselves, leave a review. It can be a sentence long. But every review counts.  
>I'd like to thank <strong>bloodrose's dance** for the review. And I love your name! : )**

**Sincerely, BlueRose22 **


	3. Petition

**Okay guys. I know this has been going around lately. **

****FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON.  
><strong>**

****To the non-M rated writers, this doesn't seem like a big deal, but take a notice. All my stories are M-rated, and there are some awesome M-rated stories out there.  
><strong>**

****Fanfiction is a place to go to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!" and write to your heart's content. Most of us found our selves here. Most of us want to be writers, and this is our way to practice. To ban writing, and delete stories is extremely cruel and ridiculous. It should be illegal because according to the First Amendment (for you in the US) this against our rights! Our Freedom of speech is guaranteed! Now they're censoring it! This isn't fair at all. People have rights. People have a choice.  
><strong>**

****Which brings me to my next point.. When you go to a story, the ratings are AUTOMATICALLY K through T. You have to select an M-rating to read stories above. It is a choice. Not something thrust upon you. Stories will warn you as well before you even read the story (not all the time, but there are some). M-rating is a choice. If you read/write something that is leveled with M-rating, but rated lower, than you are breaking a the agreements when you first sign up in Fanfiction.  
><strong>**

****So anyway.. Please sign the petition to stop this. It'd mean a lot to people.  
><strong>**

www . change petitions/fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction -of -fanfiction -net**** **(take out the spaces)******

******Also, one more thing:  
><strong>****

********On June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously. This is extremely hard for me, because I'm on here a lot, but please don't get on. I'm not.  
><strong>******

********I'm sad to include, that if they do take down things.. All my stories will be deleted and never retrieved. So this will be the end of all my stories it would seem.  
><strong>******

********Sincerely, BlueRose22.  
><strong>******

********PS. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!  
><strong>******


End file.
